When We Live, Pyrrhia Has a Protector
This is a Mackenzie209's first fanfic. Enjoy! WIP It features Pingo, Kilauea, and Peacekeeper as the main protagonists. Prologue Pingo trekked up the side of Jade Mountain. He breathed in the crisp, clean air. Recently, a scroll arrived at his dwelling, instructing him to go to Jade Mountain's peak. '' Something about a cave entrance at the top? Pingo wondered. At the mountaintop, he found an impatient-looking SkyWing waiting for him. "Finally," Kilauea growled. Pingo shifted his weight uncomfortably. "You called?" he answered. Kilauea grumbled indignantly, thick, choking black smoke pouring out her nostrils. "Apparently, there have been some reports of attacks from an unknown tribe. Some dragons suspect they are trying to take over Pyrrhia. . ." Kilauea trailed off, seeming unsure how to continue. "Are you all right?" Pingo asked, concerned about the expression on Kilauea's face. "A NightWing says it's up to three dragons to save Pyrrhia," Kilauea continued. "And two of them are us-" "Wait what?!" Pingo cried. "They're who?" Kilauea sighed. "You and me, and this animus Nightwing named Peacekeeper," She said. "I believe we find her in one of these caves," she said, more smoke rising out of her snout. Pingo coughed teasingly. Kilauea huffed and slithered down a passageway down into the mountain, spitting out plumes of flame at each few steps. "Come on, Pingo!" She growled. "Okay, okay!" Pingo retorted in a hurrying manner. Kilauea stopped at a cave with torches throwing flickering, dull light around the stone walls. "Hello. . . " a Nightwing greeted warily, watching their every move. "Hi-um-uh you're Peacekeeper, right?" Pingo stammered. The NightWing glanced around, with a strange expression on her face. "Yes-how do you know?" "Moonwatcher the Nightwing had foreseen that we three will save Pyrrhia from destruction," Kilauea said in a low voice. "I'm Kilauea and this is Pingo. Do you know how we should start? Maybe check the Kingdom of the Sea? Rumors have been whispering that there are attacks there." She spoke very urgently. Peacekeeper nodded and stood up, extinguishing the torches with a single flap from her wings "Let's go," She said. Chapter One Peacekeeper peeked under her wing at the two dragons who had just explained what danger Pyrrhia was in. Pingo the Icewing sighed. Kilauea the SkyWing puffed out a wisp of smoke. The air was balmy, moist, and unpleasantly smelling like fish in the Kingdom of the Sea. Peacekeeper sighed. She already missed her dry, clean cave that didn't smell like seafood at all. Peacekeeper wondered why she had agreed so readily to leave with dragons she barely knew and cared about. Kilauea tilted her wings to veer down to the ground. Bursts of fire blasted in columns up at them. Kilauea roared, "We're here to talk! ''Please!" The fire abruptly cut off and a voice shouted, "Fine, but if you make one wrong move, that will be the end of you!" Pingo exhaled with relief. Peacekeeper made the fog depart and disappear. Looking up at them, was a whole tribe of dragons, colored white with shimmering, soft rainbow light surrounding their bodies. One of the larger ones said, "I am Queen Aura of this tribe. we have no name for our species, and favor your world. we would like to make our home here in this so-called place 'Pyrrhia'." Pingo gasped. The queen laughed. "Foolish dragons of Pyrrhia. We want your land, and will stop at nothing to get it. Now go, run for your scrawny, weak lives and spread the news. We are here." Chapter Two As Pingo and the others flew away as fast as they could, (Kilauea in the lead, of coarse) they panted heavily as the strange dragons rose another dense fog to cover themselves. "That was creepy," Pingo whimpered. "Obviously. They want to conquer Pyrrhia." Kilauea answered casually. "So you don't care?" Peacekeeper asked. "I do. It's just that i'm thinking about where we should start with this 'Prophecy' stuff and 'saving the world' before some tribe tries to destroy it!" Kilauea hissed indignantly. Pingo said, "Well, then figure out! If you want to be the leader of this group, you have to lead us and-and. . ." "And what?" Kilauea asked smugly. Pingo snarled, something you don't hear from him very much. "Lead us '''properly.'" Pingo flared. He tilted his wings to arrow down and landed on some soft-looking grass. The other dragons followed and lay down as well. Pingo closed his eyes. ''I'll be fine. Nothing's wrong. Pingo thought as he drifted off to sleep. Chapter Three Kilauea woke up with a start. She looked around, discovering that Peacekeeper was gone, A little shape in the distance chasing some prey. Kilauea chuckled. Pingo was still asleep, snoring softly and parting the grass around his snout. Kilauea spread her wings and shot into the sky, then tucking her wings close to her body and dove down towards a herd of wild cows. I'll get three for the each of us. ''She thought. Whipping her tail forwards, she thumped a cow in the head, rendering it unconscious. Kilauea wrapped her tail around its neck and strangled it. Prey always tasted better like that. Kilauea clawed a second one to death and bit a third in the throat. One by one, she lugged the heavy, fat cows over to their sleeping spot. Kilauea saw Peacekeeper skinning a pig with her bare claws, making a bloody mess. Then Peacekeeper cut some thick slices of bacon to cook in a hot spring. Kilauea saw Peacekeeper gag due to all the blood and entrails showing. Kilauea tossed the cows over to the group as Pingo awoke and froze the extra pork. "Breakfast?" Kilauea said. "Good morning. How was your night?" Peacekeeper greeted. "Mine was all right," Kilauea replied politely. Pingo said, "I'm fine-I think-but anyways, yeah." Kilauea shot him a weak smile, and he grinned sleepily back. Pingo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Kilauea and Peacekeeper began to eat. Pingo grabbed his cow and a few strips of bacon then gobbles them hungrily, finishing in a matter of minutes. Peacekeeper ate hers quietly. Kilauea ate leisurely but quickly. Suddenly, the sky turned dark with smoke, coming directly from the Kingdom of the Sea. Chapter Four Peacekeeper yelped, and Pingo whimpered and shrunk back with a start. White shimmering shapes were spiraling out of the darkness, laughing evilly and breathing more flaming explosive-things. Peacekeeper squinted. ''It can't be, she thought. Suddenly, one jerked his head back, seeming confused, eyes innocent and sad. Then a malicious smile darkened his face as his eyes seemed to glow and swirl into a brown and green spiral. Peacekeeper knew now. They were hypnotized, controlled by something. But what? Peacekeeper wondered. "This isn't good," She said to the others, seeming spellbound by the chaos. "What? What's happening?!" Pingo cried, obviously frightened by the destruction. "The whole tribe is hypnotized, controlled by a force unknown. I can sense some type of animus magic." Peacekeeper replied. Suddenly, Kilauea grabbed Peacekeeper's shoulders and pointed, jabbing her sharp claws up to the clouds. Peacekeeper tried to focus on the dark, smoky objects. Suddenly, she saw a shimmering white reptilian shape. And it was holding strings with dozens of white puppets, and they were mimicking what the tribe was doing below. Chapter Five Peacekeeper was squinting at something Kilauea was pointing at. Pingo stretched his neck closer to the smoky clouds. He coughed and choked rather meekly. "Not possible. It can't be," Peacekeeper cried. "What?" Pingo said. "This so-called Queen Aura is controlling them like puppets-change that- Queen Aura is controlling them because they practically are puppets!" Kilauea yelled. Pingo gasped. Queen Aura was up in the sky, twitching and jerking her claws to control the tribe below, and she pressed some type of button, then in unison, all the dragons hissed up fiery bombs that exploded on contact with something solid. "Guys. We need to destroy Aura. She's forcing her tribe into something worse than the Great War. We can't allow them to do this. Hey Pingo, what's the prophecy again?" =THIS IS DISCONTINUED, SORRY. Please tell me in the comments if you want more. . . Maybe I'll continue soon.= Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions